


A Boy Like That

by deliriouslydreaming



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sibling Incest, but just incase you still don't get it INCEST, seriously i dont know how else to tag so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriouslydreaming/pseuds/deliriouslydreaming
Summary: AU in which Bella has a brother and when Edward leaves Bella she leaves Forks with Charlie and goes to live with him -the both reliving some particularly interesting and steamy memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter, is just the face characters for the story. if you don't like who I chose, then that's fine, you can always make suggestions, I don't mind. or, you can just imagine other people, if that's easier for you :)

[Noah Swan](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/92/87/8c/92878cde9f4b4923b0319a44a0511fe6.jpg)

[Bella Swan](https://secure.static.tumblr.com/a244a46b334ad831bc75cb32a419a5a4/lorrkbx/LUUne9au7/tumblr_static_tumblr_static_ayb5wglec2og4ogcg04ss0k0s_640.gif)

[Charlie Swan](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/79/21/06/7921068cb11068a54c88b7220d0fc8e0.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

Stumbling around in the forest, I wondered why I cared so much about Edward –especially since when it came down to it, he was just a distraction until _he_ came back –maybe it was because I was actively breaking the last promise I made to _him_ , to spite him. After all _he_ left _me_ , not the other way round.

Okay, so that wasn’t completely true. He didn’t leave me, he just got sent away –and didn’t give me a proper good bye. Which still made me bitter, but that wasn’t the point. I dropped down into the ground and choked slightly on tears. I knew I only wanted Edward because that meant I wasn’t alone, but it still hurt to think about the fact that none of them needed me. Wanted me, even. I shivered, and wrapped my yellow coat around me a little tighter, as if it could protect me from the dropping temperature. It couldn’t, but then it was only a little allusion compared to some of the ones I’d grown up with, wasn’t it? I knew I had to get out of the forest, even more so when _she_ appeared and started telling me to do so as well –but I couldn’t bring myself to move. I liked the cold, icy wind. It proved that I could still feel something even without him here. I missed him. I needed him. I closed my eyes, and a vivid image of Noah appeared, as if he were here right next to me. _Huh, I’ve gone completely crazy now, not just mostly crazy.  
_ **You’ll be dead as well, if you don’t get out of here soon.  
** _leave. me. alone. You’re ruining his image._ It was silent for a few minutes and I realised with a sob escaping my body, that Noah had left too.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and never come back –but I couldn’t. I promised Noah. I promised dad. I closed my eyes, wishing desperately that Noah would come back, even though I knew he wouldn’t, and let myself fall into an uneasy sleep.

I turned a little and something tightened its grip onto me and my eyes flew open. _Holy shit I was getting kidnapped._ I looked up and saw someone who had a friendly face looking down at me. “Hello Bella, I’m glad you’re awake now. You’re nearly back to Charlie okay, he…” his voice continued on and fell into the background as a soothing sound as I relaxed. I wasn’t getting kidnapped after all (I don’t think I could be a good captive anyway…) and I realised we were walking out of the woods which meant…

“Edward!” I gasped, realising with a start that I had to play the act of heartbroken Bella. The man looked down at me sympathetically and I realised I was better at acting than everyone gave me credit for. _Well duh, otherwise they would have found out that I was batshit crazy already.  
_ “Edward left Bella.” I squeezed my eyes shut, as if I didn’t want to hear it. In a sense, I didn’t. I wanted him back, so he could make sure I wasn’t alone. So he could protect me from my mind. Even if he was a pompous twat, especially with all the stupid classical music, and the over the top lifestyle. I’d miss Jasper and Emmett though. They were nice to me. I’m guessing Dickward made them leave by controlling their minds, like he did to Jaz on my birthday. I realised that I didn’t know this person’s name.

“uhhh.. tall hot guy?” he looked down at me and I could tell he was fighting to not laugh at my name for him. “Yes, Bella?” he let an amused smile fall on his face and vaguely I realised he was hot in both ways. “what’s your name?” seriously, I doubt I had seen him before. He smiled a bit more, and my anxiety calmed down. It was like Noah’s smile when he wanted to calm me down.   
“I’m Sam, Bella.” Sam? Wait Sam as in _Sam_ , Sam?   
“Holy shit, you grew up fast.” I blurted out and after a second my eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks grow hot. He laughed, his head tipping back slightly.   
“Yes, I did. Hard to believe isn’t it?” I smiled at him slightly,   
“Nah, not really. You were always acting older than you looked. Now you just look as old as you act, old man.” I said, slipping back into our friendship. He chuckled,   
“Thanks, shortstacks. I’ll remember that one.” I smirked and turned my head into his shoulders a little more, closing my eyes.   
“Hey, Sammie?” I heard a low growl as if something was snickering and Sam let out a quiet groan so low that I almost missed it,   
“Yes, Belle?” I smiled at that, I had missed my nicknames,   
“wake me up when we get there please. Your warmth is making me sleepy.” I managed to just get the last two words out before falling asleep once more, this time a lot more comfy and safe.

Waking up, I heard birds chirping as if it was some bloody Disney movie. I had a mind to tell them to fuck off, even if I knew it was futile. I frowned, realising that there should not be birds chirping late at night. I turned and saw my clock, which read… shit! I was late for school! I got up, and quickly dressed in leggings and an oversized jumper and rushed down stairs, skidding to a stop when I saw how many people were in the kitchen. Huh. I had figured last night was a weird dream. Apparently not. Charlie got up, quicker than I’d ever seen him move, and gave me a slightly awkward hug and I realised with shame, I’d pushed him away for a boy. I turned and hugged him back, tightly, probably surprising him. He tightened his arms around me and I closed my eyes, feeling like I was a six year old getting a hug so I didn’t cry when I was injured. God, I’d been so stupid. Eventually Charlie pulled away, and looked at me in concern and I remembered what I was rushing for. “I’m late for school!” I blurted and a guy sitting at the kitchen table chuckled,   
“Jesus Marie, you don’t change do you?” I gaped before realising,   
“Paul!” I bolted over and hugged him tightly, and I felt him chuckle before hugging me back.   
“hey, shortie.” I laughed slightly at the memory of Paul hating how long Sam’s nickname was for me and how he shortened it from Shortstacks to Shortie, and my mother’s reaction.

I sat down at the table, old habits flaring back up as I kicked my legs up and rested them on Paul who shot me a brief look of indignation before rolling his eyes and going back to drinking coffee. I looked to dad and sighed, “how long am I off for?” he’d told me he would be keeping me out of school for a while but I still didn’t know how long a ‘while’ was. He laughed nervously, and rubbed the nape of his neck and I sat up straight, my eyes narrowing. “Dad…”   
“I may have pulled you out and sold the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen, if you haven't gathered from the tags (which I will probably update as I go along) and the summary then I can't say it any clearer than this has got incest in. Bella is not the same here as she is in Twilight. I am not doing what I did with FF and taking it down just because someone didn't read the warnings and then got all pissy because they didn't like what they read. you don't like it, don't read it. simple.


End file.
